


Dog Person

by AllOfTheFanfic



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Dogs, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOfTheFanfic/pseuds/AllOfTheFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus keeps seeing this cute boy who is always walking his dog in the park. Maybe he can become a dog person after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Person

He loved the park. It was always full of people but never cramped. He could easily people watch while taking a walk after getting coffee from his favorite coffee shop. Just like now.

Magnus walked slowly, observing kids playing around and parents watching them, there was a group of people who were just lounging around on the grass, chatting. Some people were exercising and he smirked as he got some eye candy. It was a beautiful sunny day and Magnus relaxed taking in his surroundings.

Some people were walking dogs –there was one jogging in his direction now- and he eyed them with disinterest. Magnus was always a cat person. Then his eyes fixed on the figure in front of him. From what Magnus could see he was tall and well built. He also had a dog running besides him that looked like a husky.

He may be a cat person but dog breeds were easy to remember.

The tall man kept eyeing the jogger, taking a sip of his coffee. They were closer now and he could see that the man in front of him was really beautiful. Even in his dark work - out clothes (how was he not hot in those?) His pale skin contrasted with his dark hair and Magnus couldn't help but stare at his face. Their eyes met –green-gold with blue- as Magnus sent a flirtatious smirk and marveled at the adorable blush that appeared. And then the tall dark and handsome (that's what Magnus called him because he fit the description so perfectly) ran past and that was it.

The second time they met was when Magnus was rushing to get to a meeting –late as always. They met in the same park because for Magnus it was a shortcut. The boy was, once again, with his dog, but Magnus didn't have time to admire the sight so instead he just flashed a flirty smile and rushed past, but not before seeing that adorable blush again.

That's how they kept meeting for a few weeks. Always in the park, and the blue eyed boy always had his dog with him. Somewhen along the meetings Magnus had noticed how well they matched – the boy and his dog- both with the prettiest blue eyes he'd ever seen, and both with that black-white coloring. Magnus kept flashing his flirty grins and sending winks and the boy always responded with cute blushing.

But neither stopped to talk, and Magnus wondered if the boy was interested, maybe he was just shy and that's why he blushed. But then he started sending shy smiles back, even with the blush covering his cheeks and Magnus couldn't help but wait for the next time they would see each other.

He felt like he was going crazy. A crush on a stranger, really? But then the stranger would send another one of his shy smiles and Magnus would just melt.

On a particularly quiet day Magnus decided to take a longer walk around the park. He had his coffee and this time he got a muffin, craving something sweet. He hoped to meet his (yep, his) cute stranger and maybe even get to talk to him today.

Magnus still had the muffin and his coffee in his hands when he noticed a familiar figure. The man couldn't help but smile as he watched the boy jog in his direction slowly. Their eyes met and blue eyes sent Magnus a shy smile. They were still looking at each other as they got closer.

And neither of them had noticed how the dog perked up and suddenly he was running to Magnus, dragging his owner with him. He ran up to Magnus, wagging tail and begging eyes, and jumped on him, making the tall man stumble and let go of his pastry, letting it fall to the ground.

"Damn it, Achilles, heel."

Magnus stared at the dark haired boy for two reasons. One: his voice was hot, and two:

"Did you name your dog solely for that pun?" Magnus couldn't stop the grin on his face as the boy blushed again but gave him a warm smile.

"Actually my little brother named him. But I'm pretty sure he did." He looked down and his eyes widened. "Damn, sorry, he ruined your pants." Now it was Magnus's turn to look down at himself, and sure enough, it was dirty where the dog jumped on him. He then looked at Achilles, happily munching on the muffin, oblivious to his owner.

"Well at least he looks happy." Magnus laughed "I just hope he'll be okay with eating that?" he asked the man in front of him who was watching his dog.

"He'll be fine, it's his favorite. That's probably why he attacked you." The man sent an apologetic look to Magnus. "I'm really sorry he did, he's usually very well behaved. I hope he didn't scare you?" He was biting his lip now and Magnus tried not to stare. Tried.

Magnus waved his now free hand as he sent a reassuring smile. "It's fine, really. I may be a cat person, but I like dogs, too." Then his smile turned flirty as he continued. "And I do believe that now you owe me a muffin." Magnus finished with a wink and was rewarded with the boy sputtering and blushing. He'll never get tired of that look.

"I'm Alec." The boy now looked at him with those beautiful blues and Magnus couldn't help but feel excited as he took the offered hand.

"Magnus. Nice to meet you, Alec." Alec sent him a shy smile and Magnus couldn't help but return it.

"Now about that date that you owe me…" Alec laughed and Magnus grinned in return. They kept talking all afternoon and by the end of the day Magnus left the park with a new number in his phone, plans for a date and a grin on his face.

Maybe he could become a dog person after all…


End file.
